Somebody That I Used to Know
by Light27
Summary: Songfic. After graduation, the Light Music Club enrolled in an all-girl college. Events and feelings unfolded when...


**Somebody That I Used to Know**

**Disclaimer: Gotye owns the song, not me, I'm merely inspired by his piece.**

**A/N: This songfic had been written a long time ago - when the song came out -... Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Somebody That I Used to Know**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was not long after they started their college year. Everything was different, the people, classes, assignment, clubs and whatnot. The newly high-school graduates somehow coped up with college life. However being in all-girl college catalysed something in Ritsu.

"W-What are you saying Ritsu?!" Mio asked out in spite mortified. She look into Ritsu's serious amber orbs.

"Why not? Look all around you Mio... there's a lot of girls dating each other" Ritsu looked around the park. "even our Mugi" Ritsu reasoned.

"Well... We have always thought that Mugi... swing that way... But! I'm..."

"You're what, Mio?"

"I'm... I'm not sure..."

"I'm not too sure myself, but, I think we can do it. Besides, I have always liked you since we were little..."

"I never thought you_ liked_ me like that!"

"Well... people change Mio... so have I" Ritsu said with a serious tone.

"What if- if we..."

"If we...?"

"You know... things get bad..."

"We don't get it that way, okay?"

". . ."

"Mio... I could give you some" Mio cut Ritsu off.

Mio kissed Ritsu out of the blue. It was a new experience for both of them, it was sheer expression of compassion and love. Ritsu was took off guard but she let it be. This was their first kiss, why would she ruin it?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After a few weeks, our relationship was still happy, everything was clouds and rainbows.

Mugi cheered us on and Yui started saying that she misses her Azunyan - said that she wanted to nuzzle up to Azusa - typical Yui.

I couldn't be happier, I was dating the girl of my dreams and my best friend.

_Everything should be fine, right? I'm suppose to be happy, right? We are supposed to feel comfortable, right? I should feel together, right?_

_No, no, no and no. I don't know what's wrong with me... I am supposed to feel together with Mio, heck, I was the one that proposed we go out! But... this...does ... not... feel... right. What is my problem?!_

"Ritsu, what's wrong?" Mio asked.

I looked into her stormy grey orbs - beautiful fits the bill - and I could see nothing but a mix of mirth and confusion.

"Ritsu... lately, you've been acting kinda... weird. Is something troubling you?"

_Mio... you see right through me, don't you?_

"Is it about the classes? Assignment? Come on, tell me." Mio said nicely.

"No, it's nothing really, Mio"

"Then? Is it about the light music club in this college?"

". . ."

"I know the other members are a little... peculiar, did they say something to you?"

"That's not it, Mio."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Could we stop talking about this?"

"Is- is it about me?"

_I couldn't bring myself to say anything, one wrong word here could lead to horrible foreseeable consequences..._

"Lately, we haven't done anything together... I know my course is different from your's, but we could find time, Ritsu"

_Should I just walk away for now? I couldn't possibly response to her now... it would just make things... worse?_

"Ritsu! Are you listening?"

"Sorry, Mio. I have to..." I turned around to walk away, but, Mio held me by the hand.

"It's about... us, isn't it?" Mio asked.

_I couldn't really say anything, she really does see through me!_

"Say something, Ritsu! Anything!"

_What should I say?_

"Ritsu!"

"W-what do you want me to say, Mio?" I finally spoke up.

"Tell me what's wrong, Ritsu?"

"I- I just feel... th-that we couldn't do this..."

"huh?"

I turned back to face Mio. _I couldn't forgive myself if I made her cry!_

The earlier mirthful and confused grey orbs had gone but to be replaced by sadness and a hint of anger?

"What do you mean? Weren't you the one that wanted us to go out?!"

"I know, Mio, but I feel... " I couldn't finish that sentence.

"Feel what?"

". . ."

"Not together?"

I could only remain in silence, nothing could be said to undone the damage.

"Is that it?"

". . ."

"What do you want to do, Ritsu?"

"I-I don't know... maybe we could go back to the way were before?"

"I guess we could, but wouldn't it be weird?"

"We don't get it to be weird, okay?"

"If-if you say so..."

We smiled at each other.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I remembered the time I kissed her, it was my and our first kiss. I mustered up all my courage to get our lips to meet. I have never kissed anyone before Ritsu, but, it felt as if it were meant to be with Ritsu. I'm glad Ritsu didn't pull away.

**. . . .**

After a few weeks, our relationship was still happy, everything was clouds and rainbows.

Mugi and Yui received the news positively albeit a little disturbing on Yui's end as she said something about Azusa and her.

I was blissed. I was going out with my best friend, a girl who had understand me throughout school years.

_Everything should be fine, right? But there's something had been perturbing me... Lately, Ritsu had been acting weird around me. It was like she was avoiding me or something._

_I have to say something about this... I looked next to me, Ritsu had walked me to class ever since we started going out even though her class was somewhere else._

"Ritsu, what's wrong?" I asked.

Ritsu faced me. I could see her clear amber eyes. But those pairs of orbs are devoid of mirth and kindness that usually filled it, instead confusion and irresolute fill the void.

"Ritsu... lately, you've been acting kinda... weird. Is something troubling you?"

Ritsu didn't answer me. _This piqué my interest even more, she've never been this quiet before._

"No, it's nothing really, Mio"

"Is it about the classes? Assignment? Come on, tell me." Mio said nicely.

"No, it's nothing really, Mio"

"Then? Is it about the light music club in this college?"

". . ."

"I know the other members are a little... peculiar, did they say something to you?"

"That's not it, Mio."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Could, could we stop talking about this?"

"Is- is it about me?"

_I feared it might be the cause but I braced myself for it. But, Ritsu didn't respond too._

"Lately, we haven't done anything together... I know my course is different from your's, but we could find time, Ritsu"

_Is it really my fault? Is being in separate course causes us to drift apart?_

"Ritsu! Are you listening?" I insisted on eliciting an answer from Ritsu.

"Sorry, Mio. I have to..." Ritsu turned around to walk away, but I quickly caught her hand.

"It's about... us, isn't it?" I've feared this question.

Ritsu kept facing the other way.

"Say something, Ritsu! Anything!"

". . ."

"Ritsu!"

"W-what do you want me to say, Mio?" Ritsu finally spoke up.

"Tell me what's wrong, Ritsu?"

"I- I just feel... th-that we couldn't do this..."

"huh?"

_I really feared what might come after this... What would become of us?_

The earlier confused and irresolute amber orbs had gone but to be replaced by sadness and a hint of forgiveness?

"What do you mean? Weren't you the one that wanted us to go out?!"

"I know, Mio, but I feel... "

"Not together?" I finished the sentence, a part of me hoped for it to be wrong.

I could only look at Ritsu as I wait for her respond.

"Is that it?" I asked.

". . ."

"What do you want to do, Ritsu?"

"I-I don't know... maybe we could go back to the way were before?" Ritsu said.

"I guess we could, but wouldn't it be weird?"

"We don't get it to be weird, okay?"

"If you say so..."

We smiled at each other.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

But that picture that they wanted to paint was merely a false hope... A choice that never was... nothing could ever be the same again.

Ever since that breakup, Ritsu and Mio wasn't sure how to act around each other. They don't know what's the norm after breakup, they barely said anything to each other. Not even a good morning, or any exchange of pleasantries. Neither of them know what to say or even to break the ice. Soon that ice grew thicker and they relationship grew apart. The gap between them was too much, filled with betrayal and negative thoughts.

Not even a gaze when passing each other in the hallway.

Houkago Tea Time was no more.. with the band losing their rhythm and their beat, the rest of the band couldn't do anything.

To me, Mio is...

To me, Ritsu is...

Just somebody that I used to know..

* * *

**A/N: How was it? This is my first time attempting a songfic (I wanna try everything! Check out my profile for more info). Reviews or criticisms are nice - especially the one that can improve my writing! - Once again, I apologise for not updating Pieces for Light Music Club! Hontou ni, Gomen nasai!**


End file.
